Doddleoddle
Dorothy Miranda "Dodie" Clark (born 11th April 1995), known on YouTube as Doddleoddle is an English YouTuber. She is known for both her song covers and original music. History After creating her account in February 2011 she posted her first original song, written two years prior, titled 'Rain' on April 14th. Since then, she has gained more than 111 million views. As of April 2017, her main channel, 'doddleoddle', has over 1,030,000 subscribers. Her other channel 'doddlevloggle' has over 550,000 subscribers. This channel primarily features song covers, original songs, and vlogs. Music Dodie has posted many of her original songs online, the most popular being 'An Awkward Duet' with Jon Cozart, having over 7,700,000 views. She has also posted many beautiful ukulele covers of popular songs having covered the likes of Taylor Swift. As of December 2014, Dodie was recording her debut EP, entitled "Intertwined". In 2014, Dodie joined fellow YouTuber Bry on his national tour of the UK. She then joined Bry the following year on his tour of Australia and New Zealand. In January 2015, she supported Bethan Leadley (MusicalBethan) on her UK Tour. In April/May of 2016, Dodie joined Tessa Violet and Rusty Clanton (and Jon Cozart on some shows) on a US tour. She then returned to the US with Tessa, Rusty, and Jon (again in some shows) in October 2016. On November 18th, 2016, her first EP, Intertwined, was released on Spotify and iTunes. It includes 6 tracks; 'Intertwined', 'I Have a Hole In My Tooth (And My Dentist Is Shut)', 'Absolutely Smitten', 'Life Lesson', 'Sick of Losing Soulmates', and 'When (Live)'. It entered the UK album chart at 35. In March 2017, from the 12th to the 19th, Dodie went on tour over the UK, with Rusty Clanton as her support act. Personal life Dodie grew up in Essex with her parents and younger sister Hedy, where she completed her GCSEs and A-Levels. After finishing school Dodie moved briefly to Bath, England where she lived with YouTube artist Jamie Jo (BananaJamana). She previously worked for social media group Hiive. In January 2015, Dodie moved to London and into a flat (nicknamed 'Dovan Flat' by fans) with good friend and American YouTube content creator, Evan Edinger. As of February 2016, Dodie moved into a flat with her friend and fellow YouTuber, Hazel Hayes. Dodie is good friends with fellow YouTubers Bethan Leadley, Bry and Candice O'Reilly, previously mentioned Hazel Hayes, Jamie Jo and Evan Edinger, and Lucy Moon. In March 2015, Dodie confirmed via Twitter that she was dating fellow YouTuber content creator and filmmaker, Sammy Paul. Dodie announced via twitter that the two had broken up a few weeks prior to Summer in the City 2015, but have since remained good friends. In a video posted April 12th 2017, 'dodie - Intertwined my meaning', she called him her 'best friend'. In November of 2015, she shared that she is bisexual via Twitter. She later went into detail about her bisexuality in a YouTube video posted on May 23, 2016, and posted a question and answer video themed around bisexuality in October 2016. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXJnkNA2z38 Gallery Intertwined - EP.jpg|Dodie's first EP Released November 18, 2016 doddleoddle.jpg dodiedeathofabachelorcover.jpg dodieshorthair.jpg dodiesitting.jpg dodieteneight.jpg dodieyellow.jpg shorthairgifdodie.gif Dodie-Intertwined.png|Intertwined Music Video dodielive.jpg|Dodie Live on Stage for her Intertwined EP Tour dodiemissjacksoncover.jpg Conniedodie.jpg|Dodie with fellow YouTuber Connie (a.k.a. Noodlerella) Dodieclark.jpg dodieandevanyoungvolcanoes.jpg|Dodie with fellow YouTuber Evan Edinger Singing 'Young Volcanoes' dodietotebags.jpg|Dodie Tote Bag dodiemerch.jpg|Dodie Merch References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers